Lunch and a Nice Show
by Oilux
Summary: Captain AmericaXReader. After the Avengers have their own battle, you find yourself in a small cafe. Someone you never thought would be there asks you to share a booth. The show afterwords though is what really captures your attention.


A prize fic for someone on DA. Enjoy and review!

* * *

You walked through the devastation that had befallen the city since the aliens attacked and tried to take over with that guy Loki at their head. You had only heard the things that the news had said and what other people had told you. No one wanted to talk about how we were almost taken over, or how much these damages were going to cost. They all talked about how amazing the hero's were, and how they had basically saved everyone.

Not everyone. Countless had died, and they were still finding people who had been crushed by falling debris or the monsters themselves. Another thing that was casually left out by the news, just like whenever a war happens. They would always talk about how a war was needed and how we were winning.

You were happy nevertheless that everything had worked out in your planets favor. You had told no one but you had been in the middle of the war and fighting. You had been lucky, someone grabbed you and moved you out of the way before you could get really hurt. You wished that you knew who had saved you, just so that you could thank them.

You stopped your walk through the city, choosing a small cafe almost at random. You sat outside on their seating, fanning your face to make it a bit less obvious that the heat was burning your face. Some waiter came up and gave you a water before you could even ask, smiling down at you. You smiled back and gulped the water down, giving him a small thanks when you were done. He handed you a menu and walked away to give you a bit of time to decide.

"Ma'am? Mind if I sit with you? No one else is available and I'll be more than happy to pay for your meal." A voice said, making your attention turn upwards. There was a gorgeous boy smiling down at you, nervously waiting for your reply. Sure enough he had been telling the truth, the small cafe seemed to be teeming of people.

"Of course, but you don't have to pay for my meal as well, that would be mean of me," you said. He took a seat, and that magic waiter came and handed him a menu before he could even retort.

"It's the least I can do for a beautiful girl like you," he said, flashing you a smile. You blushed, but didn't respond. It was as if your throat had closed up.

The waiter came back and you ordered (some delicious sounded cafe food) while he ordered a club sandwich. A silence descended upon the two of you, making you a bit uncomfortable.

"My name is (name)," you blurted out, hoping he would respond or at least tell you his name so that you wouldn't feel like you were having lunch with a total stranger.

"Steve Rogers."

You didn't recognize the name, but others around you seem to. People turned their heads, whispering to each other and giving glances at you and him. You gave Steve a confused look, he just sort of chuckled.

"Just ignore them, I'm who they think that I am," he joked. Everyone else relaxed, but you felt more confused than before. Who did they think that he was? Maybe something important had happened while you weren't paying attention.

Just then your food arrived, and you dug into it, though keeping mind not to be to sloppy about it. You rarely ever ate with anyone else, so you had to remind yourself to act like a lady. Steve didn't seem to mind what you did at all, enjoying his food to much to pay you any mind.

Steve asked you a couple of questions, and before you were both finished you were talking with him as if you had known him for years. The check arrived and you did the little check dance, but he managed to get it away from you and pay for his meal and yours while he was at it, despite how much you protested.

"Hey I'm going somewhere, want to come with me? I promise you won't regret it," he asked as the waiter took his cash. You thought for a moment, who knows what could happen. But one look into his blue eyes and you knew you had to say yes.

"Promise I won't regret it?" you asked teasingly.

"Promise," he answered with a smile. The waiter came back with his change, and Steve left a handsome tip, then showed you his car.

Well, it wasn't a car. You thought it would be a car, but instead you came face to face with a very handsome motorcycle. It was wonderful, and looked almost brand new. You were almost afraid to get on incase it might break under your touch. Steve got two helmets out, one for you and one for him.

As you put the helmet on, Steve sat on his motorcycle. You tentitively climbed behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. When had he put on a leather jacket? He must have done it when you weren't paying attention. He took off almost without warning, making you squeal and cling tightly to him. You felt him laugh a little at your reaction.

Before you knew it, you were out of the city and at a small square. Steve pulled right up to where other people wait for him. He climbs off the motorcycle, leaving his helmet there with you. You glanced at him, but didn't move.

"Stay here, and pay attention, you won't regret it." Steve said before he took off into the square where people were waiting for something.

There was a guy with sunglasses there, next to a woman who looked as if she could kick your ass without a second thought. There was a porche there, and you noticed Tony Stark standing right next to Steve, elbowing him about something that made Steve blush and elbow him back. Right in the center there were two men standing, one with a hammer in hand and the other with something that looked metal over his mouth. You were so caught up in trying to see what it was clearly that you almost missed it.

The one with the blonde hair moved his arm and held something out to the man with the gag. The man with a gag hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto the other end and twisting it. A flash of blue and white appears, momentarily blinding you. When you blinked to clear your vision, they were gone. Every one said goodbye to each other, while Steve came back and smiled at you.

"Unforgettable right?" he asked. You nodded dumbly, not trusting your voice.

"Ya Steve! Get some!" Tony Stark yelled out as he was passing the two of you, making you blush even more than Steve.

"Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?" Steve said all in a rush. He reminded you of a droky boy asking out the prom queen. You couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I would love you," you said with smile. Steve smiled as well.

"Great I know this little place that you would just love."


End file.
